Illusion or Real?
by ShellBell94
Summary: Miley and Oliver have to do the kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet. When Oliver really kisses her in the scene instead of pretending to, Miley wonders if her really meant the kiss. Moliver oneshot


**Ok, this is just a oneshot Moliver. On a forum, we're doing this thing called 101 kisses. My sister found it off of a LiveJournal Community. Credit goes to them.**

**Ok, here's how it works. **

**There are 101 themes. You have to write a short fanfic about a Disney Channel couple using the themes. The stories can be anywhere from 60 words to 6000 words.**

**You have to use the same couple for all 101 themes. And you can't do the same couple as someone else. Send me a message to claim a couple. Once you complete the 101 themes your couple will become open to anyone.**

**You can do the themes in any order you want. You can interpret the theme any way you like. The only that matters is that there's some sort of romance; it doesn't have to be obvious. There doesn't necessarily have to be a kiss.**

**I chose Miley/Oliver, so I'll be doing many oneshot fanfics for Miley/Oliver. **

**-----------------------------**

In drama class, they had been assigned to do a kissing scene from a play with a partner. It was meant to teach them how to make the illusion that they were kissing, but really weren't. Miley and Oliver had been paired together once again. They had decided to practice at Miley's house after school. They had decided to do the kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet.

"Ok, let's start," Miley picked up her book and then Oliver did so as well.

Oliver took Miley's hands. "You are like a shrine enclosing a holy relic, and I would be unforgivably uncouth to touch it with my unworthy hand except that I am ready to 'kiss away' the damage I have done."

Miley smirked. "There's nothing wrong with your hand, and handholding while we dance is quite legitimate; but you're being a little too bold in wanting to kiss me. If you're really a pilgrim, you should greet me only with your hand, as 'palmers' do."

Oliver choked back a laugh. "Hey, even holy pilgrims are human: they've got lips. Please let me kiss you."

Miley shook her head. "Pilgrims use their lips for praying, not kissing."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, so I'm praying to you to let me kiss you. If my prayer isn't answered I may lose my religious faith."

Miley smirked. "Well, if I were a statue of a saint you were praying to, I might just grant your prayer although I'd remain motionless,"

Oliver smiled. "Stand still while I kiss you." He leaned in, and instead of pretending to kiss her, he really did kiss her. "Ju…just as a pilgrim might kiss the statue of a saint in hopes of receiving forgiveness for sins, so your acceptance of my kiss undoes any sin I committed by holding your hand."

Miley's gasped, and her mouth hung open until Oliver gave her a strange look. "S…so…you claim to have gotten rid of your sin by kissing my lips. Now I've got the sin. What are you going to do about that?"

Oliver smiled. "You want me to kiss you again? Great!" He kissed her for real once again.

Miley bit her lip before continuing, "You don't really need all this artificial argumentation to justify kissing me, you know. Let's get serious." Miley blinked. "And that's it…"

"Ok…I'll see you tomorrow," Oliver walked out of the house. Miley bit her lip and slowly sat down on the couch.

The next day at school, Miley walked up to Oliver at his locker. "You know we're only supposed to pretend we're kissing, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing…" Miley walked away.

That day after school, they decided to practice at Miley's house this time. This time though, they had Jackson, Lily, and Robbie Ray watch to see if it looked like they were kissing.

Miley took a deep breath before nodded to Oliver. Oliver took Miley's hands. "You are like a shrine enclosing a holy relic, and I would be unforgivably uncouth to touch it with my unworthy hand except that I am ready to 'kiss away' the damage I have done."

Miley bit her lip. "There's nothing wrong with your hand, and handholding while we dance is quite legitimate; but you're being a little too bold in wanting to kiss me. If you're really a pilgrim, you should greet me only with your hand, as 'palmers' do."

Oliver's expression was very serious. "Hey, even holy pilgrims are human: they've got lips. Please let me kiss you."

Miley shook her head. "Pilgrims use their lips for praying, not kissing."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, so I'm praying to you to let me kiss you. If my prayer isn't answered I may lose my religious faith."

Miley forced the smirked. "Well, if I were a statue of a saint you were praying to, I might just grant your prayer although I'd remain motionless,"

Oliver smiled. "Stand still while I kiss you." He leaned in, and instead of pretending to kiss her, he really did kiss her again. "Just as a pilgrim might kiss the statue of a saint in hopes of receiving forgiveness for sins, so your acceptance of my kiss undoes any sin I committed by holding your hand."

Miley's eyes widened, but then she remembered to continue, "…So you claim to have gotten rid of your sin by kissing my lips. Now I've got the sin. What are you going to do about that?"

Oliver smiled. "You want me to kiss you again? Great!" He kissed her for real once again.

"You don't really need all this artificial argumentation to justify kissing me, you know. Let's get serious." Miley finished and looked at Lily, Jackson, and Robbie Ray.

"That was really good!" Lily exclaimed.

"I think you two really were locking lips!" Jackson retorted.

Robbie Ray raised his eyebrows. "It did look very real…good job you two," The three left, and Miley looked at Oliver.

"Oliver…" All of a sudden Oliver was kissing Miley. When they broke a way, they were both smiling. Robbie Ray walked back into the room and gave them a strange look. They just smirked, and he walked back out.

Oliver took Miley's hands and then gave her another kiss. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…"


End file.
